Found
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: Carlisle has searched for years for his mate after he left. But with little to no success. But what will happen when the Cullen 'children' get a new history teacher who looks like Carlisle's long lost mate? Carlisle/Harry DISCLAIMER
1. When We Met

**Hey everyone! So the Carlisle/Harry pairing is my absolute FAVORITE pairing. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Hinny or Carlisle/Esme. Ginny is awesome and Esme is super kind but I happen to think that the Carlisle/Harry pairing is adorable and I love Love LOVE it! SO I decided to write one of my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I WISH BUT SADLY I DONT! THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

* * *

** _Chapter one_**

**_When we met:_**

Carlisle never knew when he would find his mate. He had spent years searching. He searched and searched with very little success. But he knew his mate was out there. Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting to be found

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle had been turned nearly 200 years ago. He had spent most of his new life learning to control his thirst. Living off of animal blood rather then human blood. He spent days learning in the field of medicine. And hunting at night. But for the last few years he has been in Volturra with the Volturi. The Royal vampire clan.

They find him odd. Because of his choice to not take the life of a human for their blood, but to drink the blood of the animal. Carlisle and his golden eyes were thought odd and interesting but the whole Volturi.

Carlisle believed that the human life is too valuable. He didn't fancy being a vampire. Never wanted to be one. But there had to be a better side of being one.

While Carlisle was with the Volturi he didn't do much. He just mostly stuck to the massive library. Only coming out to hunt or if he was summoned by Aro. Which was often.

New vampires came to the Volturi often. Whether to join the guard. To learn more about our kind. Or to study with the Volturi. Most of them didn't stay long. When they did Carlisle didn't see much of them.

But one day a rather odd vampire, much like Carlisle, and came to Volterra. A vampire that would forever change Carlisle's life.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle was walking in the garden, he had just finished his hunt, and admiring the beauty. It was a cloudy day. He and the other vampires could walk outside without sparkling. He planned on returning to the library in a moment. But the Demerti came with a summons from Aro, again.

Carlisle just went and walked towards the thrown room. When he walked in he walked into the familiar scene. Caius and Marcus siting on either side of Aro. But Aro was talking to a male vampire with messy midnight black hair. His back was turned so Carlisle couldn't see his face. He felt a certain pull toward the man.

Aro took notice of Carlisle's entry "Ah! Carlisle, so glad you could join us. I was talking to Harry here. Seems he shares your opinion about the humans." Aro had said while the vampire he was talking to turned. His midnight black hair framed his face perfectly. His eyes, a emerald green color mixed with gold, were hiding behind small round glasses. Just barely visible through his bangs was a lightning shaped scar. He had a handsome face and broad shoulders. He was a head and a half shorter then Carlisle.

The vampire, Harry, approached Carlisle

He stuck out his hand and Carlisle took it. They shook

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Harry Potter" His accent was thick and obviously British. It was like music to Carlisle ears. He wanted to hear more

"I am surprised to hear that there is another vampire who only feeds off animals. I thought I was the only one" Carlisle said.

"As was I. Though a couple of my friends who were turned shortly after me feed off of animals only too. I never knew there were others then us who did." Harry said.

They were walking to the library together. Carlisle found himself starring at the vampire beside him. Harry doing the same.

"So, Mr. Potter. If I may ask. Why did you decide on the 'vegetarian' diet?"

"You may. And please call me Harry."

"Ok Harry. Then why did you choose animal blood over human blood?"

Harry shrugged.

"I myself believe that the human life is a fragile and valuable thing. MY human life was filled with nothing but pain, sorrow and loss. But I still had my friends. And they made my miserable life just bearable." Harry said sporting a grim expression.

"But there is more to it I assume?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but it is a bit personal."

"Ah. Well I understand. I wont pry."

Harry gave Carlisle a warm smile "Thank you'' Carlisle returned the smile. They had reached the library and approached Carlisle's usual table.

"So Harry, what brought you here of all place. Not that it's bad here. The place is amazing. I'm just curious." Carlisle asked leaning towards Harry.

"I have been moving from place to place sense I was turned. Going around the globe. I had no where to live and no where to go home to. I stumbled upon a small coven and they told me about the volturi. Me, being the dangerously curious bloke I am, decide to come check it out."

Carlisle was curious "What about your friends?"

Harry's expression saddened. "When I was turned most of my friends turned their backs on me. Only two, the two I was talking about earlier, had stuck by my side. In my world, vampires are thought of as deadly, dangerous, and untrustworthy. No matter who you were or what you had done in your human life. I didn't matter. You were considered a monster once the venom began to spread. My two friends who stood by me managed to get me to safety after I was bit so I wouldn't be killed by our Ministry."

"Your world? Your ministry?" Carlisle asked dumbfounded.

"The magical world. The Ministry of Magic. Didn't you know?" Carlisle shook his head. He hadn't known the magical world was REAL. Like actually REAL.

Harry began to tell Carlisle about the magical world, the ministry, his adventures, what he had done, who he was, Hermione and Luna, and that he still had his magic. Which had increased in power ten fold.

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured. "Yeah" Harry said with a small smile on his lips.

"So Carlisle, when were you turned?" Harry asked.

"In 1663. I was 23"

"Ah"

"When were you turned?"

"35 years ago. I was 21."

"How is your control over your thirst?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smirked. "I invented a spell that prevents me from smelling human blood. I can still smell a human though. So I can waltz through a room with dozens of humans freshly bleeding without wanting to drain them because of the smell of their blood."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Really? Impressive." Harry nodded.

"What about your eyes? They are a bright shade of green flaked with gold. I have never known a vampire to have an eye color other then gold or red."

Harry shrugged. "I do not know why. Hermione and Luna, who are the two smartest and brightest witches I have ever met, do not know either. Only theories."

"Such as?"

"Hermione believes that because of a curse I had received as a baby, then again when I was seventeen, that my eyes are green. The very same shade as the curse. Luna just believes that it is just because it is me we are talking about. My life has never been what you would call 'normal'"

Carlisle nodded. His life wasn't considered normal either "What curse did you receive as a baby and as a teenager?"

"A well known curse known as the 'Killing curse'. It is unblockable and there is no counter curse. I am the only known surviver of the killing curse. It is one of the reasons why I am famous. I had survived it as a mere baby. Of coarse I had the help from a charm placed on me after my mother sacrificed her life to save mine." Harry said.

Carlisle's jaw was slack. To try and kill someone as a baby. Fail. And try again years later? Carlisle was glad the man was dead or else he might of killed him himself.

"So Carlisle. Enough about me! Let's hear your story." Harry said with a grin as he leaned closer to Carlisle. He smiled. Carlisle began to tell his tale to the man in front of him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Not long after they met, Carlisle and Harry began a more 'romantic' relationship. They were hardly seen without each other when they were seen. They were inseperable. They had spent the last ten years together in Volterra. They were happier then they had ever been.

One day, while they were in their quarters, Harry was reading a book with Carlisle lying next to him with his head on Harry's lap. Harry was running a hand through Carlisle's golden silky locks when a barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter in Harry's book. Then leaving. Harry took the letter and placed the book on Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle looked up at his mate while he read his letter. Harry's eyes continued to grow with worry, anger, frustration, and fear. What was wrong?

"Harry?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes while folding the letter and letting his fingers get lost in Carlisle's hair.

"It was from Hermione. Apparently there is a new evil rising in the magical world in London. And the Ministry want me to come and 'take care of it' like I did with Voldemort. Because I am the 'Chosen One' the 'Savior of the Magical world' the 'Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived'. Bloody arse holes can't seem to take care of this them selves or are just to lazy to do it like they were during the time of You-Know-Who. Leave it the Gryffindor Golden Boy to do all of the Ministries damn dirty work once again. Then be shoved to the side and treated like a monster once the job was done" Harry growled.

Carlisle blinked in surprise. He had never heard his Harry talk like that before. Never had he heard his mate swear.

"Will you go?" Carlisle asked as he sat up and moved closer to his mate. Harry sighed.

"If I don't the idiots would set up a ruddy man hunt for me. I'd rather save them the trouble, march down there, and give them a piece of my mind." He said as he packed his bag, vampire speed of coarse. It was packed within seconds. Carlisle stood.

"I'll come with you."

Harry moved closer to him and took both of Carlisle's hands in his own.

"No. These are things that I have delt with in the past before. You haven't. Things I have come across before. Things I know what are and what they can do. It'll be dangerous for you and I am not going to put you at risk. I have lost too many people because of my foolish and idiotic actions. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me. Or if I lost you and it was all my fault. I can't bare to loose you love. I'd rather you be away from me and safe then with me and in danger." Harry said as he pulled Carlisle closer to him and placed his hands on either side of Carlisle's face. Carlisle placed his hands on Harry's hips.

"What about you? There is more danger" Carlisle said. His eyes pleading for Harry to stay.

"I know Carlisle. But my power as increased ten fold. It would take a lot to kill me. And I mean ALOT. But because it is extremely difficult doesn't mean it is impossible, I know. But my magic has kept most of everything from hurting me or killing me when I was a human and has continued to do so to this day. I will be fine love." Harry said. Carlisle sighed.

Harry then pulled Carlisle into a deep, emotion filled kiss. He had snaked his arms around Carlisle's neck and Carlisle wrapped his around Harry's waist. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. It may have been seeing how they don't need oxygen.

But soon, too soon for either liking, Harry pulled away. Both were studying the other's beautiful features trying to memorized every last detail of their lover's faces.

"I must go" Harry whispered as he pressed his forehead against Carlisle's. They gave another shared another deep kiss, this one shorter then the first, before Harry grabbed his bag. Harry shouldered it and looked into the beautiful topaz eyes, Carlisle wondered if he would ever see his beloved Harry again.

"I love you Carlisle."

"And I love you Harry."

With that Harry turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

Carlisle just stood there starring at the spot where is beloved Harry, his mate, had vanished.


	2. Many Years Since He Left

**Hey guys! I am very pleased with this story. Now I will update maybe a couple times in the next few days. I hand write all my chapters before I post them. I have chapters 3 and 4 ready. But I wont post chapter 4 till 5 is done. I would like to answer to some reviews this story got.**

**otakukitten101:**

**I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger! I do enjoy writing them. Keeps readers on the edge of their seats.**

**AnimeBook's:**

**I couldn't get rid of Harry's eyes. I love how they are a beautiful shade of emerald green and I had to keep them. But I thought they would look even better with the gold in them as well.**

**Silvermane1:**

**Harry won't be demanding for money when he has more then he needs (or wants) Nor will the ministry have access to the Potter or Black vaults. **

**Guest:**

**I am glad you like this story! And thank you! I do proofread but no matter how many times I do I ALWAYS manage to over look some thing.**

**EveJhoange:**

**I did move the time line back. The date's were confusing to work out but they'll be explained later in the story. And no. Carlisle will not have any romantic feeling towards Esme. But I won't be leaving her out of the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**Many Years:**_

Many years had passed since Harry left. Carlisle searched high and low for his lost mate. But wasn't successful. But he knew Harry was out here. Waiting.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been over a century since his beloved Harry left. Carlisle had endlessly searched with no luck. He was worried. He would have known if Harry had been killed. He would have felt it. No. Harry was simply missing. Like he never existed.

A lot has happened to Carlisle in the many years Harry has been gone.

In 1918 he had found a dying family. The mother of the family had asked Carlisle to save her only son Edward Masen, it was her dying wish. They were dying of a illness that had struck Chicago. Where Carlisle was working at the time.

Carlisle had bit the young man and had come to love him like a son.

In 1932 he found the dying body of Rosalie Hale. She had been beaten and raped by her fiancée and his friends. He bit her too. He had hoped she would be Edwards mate. He was very wrong.

1935 he came across a woman who had jumped off cliff in the grief of losing her only child. After he bit her they had developed a sibling bond over time.

In 1938, Rosalie had found her mate. A young man named Emmett had been mauled by a bear. Rose had ignored the singing of his blood and carried him home.

The Cullen's had moved around a lot. They didn't stay in one place for to long or else their never aging would be noticed. They had lived all over the world.

At one point they came across a small town called Forks. It was always cloudy and rainy. Hardly ever sunny, which was good because they could live amongst humans with out sparkling. And there was a forest with a bunch of animal's for when they needed to hunt.

They came across a tribe of shape shifters who protected the humans. The Quileute's. A treaty was made between the Cullen's and the Quileute's. The Cullen's were free to live in Forks as long as they stayed on their side of the boundary line and doesn't bite a human or drink the blood of a human.

In 1950 the Cullen's were surprised when a young man who was a former Confederate Major named Jasper Whitlock, and his wife Alice showed up on their doorstep. They were welcomed into the Cullen family and were aloud to stay as long as they kept to the 'vegetarian' diet

The Cullen children were an interesting group. Edward could read minds. Rose was kind but very protective over her family. Emmett was a fun loving goof ball. Alice was a fashionista and a Seer. Jasper could feel others emotions and manipulate them.

They moved away from Forks for a while before returning.

Two years after they returned there was talk amongst the town. Chief Swan's adopted brother and daughter were coming to live in Forks with Him. His daughter's name is Isabella Swan and his 'brothers' name is Harrison Peters. Harrison is going to be the new history teacher at Forks High school. Isabella, of coarse is going to be a student.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle's family knew all about Harry from the stories Carlisle had told them. They knew, believed, and accepted he was a wizard. They knew of the adventures he'd went on. Carlisle had told them everything his Harry told him.

The children and his sister Esme helped search for Harry. Edward knew what he looked and sounded like from Carlisle's memories. Carlisle had a drawling made of Harry for his other family members to know what he had looked like. The eyes were harder to draw but easier to remember. The eyes of is mate stuck out because the color is rare for vampires and humans. He would never forget those beautiful green/gold eyes his Harry sported.

They never got word from Harry nor any clues as to were he might be. Carlisle had gone and searched for Harry's friends, Hermione and Luna, to ask if they knew where he was. They did not know. When Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic all those years ago, he had not come back.

When asked, the Ministry denied ever seeing Harry Potter, and had no record of him coming there, ever since he was a human. But Carlisle could easily tell they were lying.

Carlisle was worried. Many thoughts as to what had happened to Harry but each seemed as unlikely as the next.

~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a few weeks before school started and the arrival date of Isabella and Harrison were inching closer.

One day Alice had a vision. It was rather long as she hadn't come out of it for a while. When she did she had a happy look on her face. Edward looked confused.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and Harrison. They are very important to this family in the future. In a good way of coarse But I am confused. I could see Bella as clear as day. But Harrison..." She had trailed off.

"What about Charlie's brother?"

"He was blurry. VERY blurry. All I could see was his messy, midnight black hair."

* * *

**Oooooh cliffie! Can you guess who Charlie's 'adopted brother' is? XD I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope any confusion about Esme's part in the Cullen family was cleared up. She and Carlisle are gonna be brother and sister. Now I know most of you were expecting to find out what happened to Harry in this chapter but that won't be revealed till chapter 4. I know I know. I am a cruel person. XD **

**R&R**


	3. The Teacher and The Singer

**Hey everyone, last night I was scrolling threw alerts I get with my stories and with all the alerts I saw with who all favorited and followed my stories and me as a author, I was shocked. I never knew people liked my writing that much. I never thought I was real good at writing. I am glad you all like my stories. Thank you all!**

**Lunascamander1: **

**I have read every Carlisle/Harry pairing I could find and didn't find one similar to mine. And I haven't been on long so.**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

_**The History Teacher and The Singer:**_

Edward never knew when he would find his singer. The one destined to be his mate. He looked when he could. He never came across any human who was his singer. He just knew they were out there.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward and his sibling left for school. The new history teacher Harrison Peters and the new student Isabella Swan. Were starting school today. It was the first day of school. Once again the peaceful freedom of summer had gone by to fast and now it was time to go back to the hell hole known as school. School wasn't really needed for the Cullen 'children' any more. They had gone for decades. School was just something to fill up time.

Edward and Emmett parked their cars in their usual spots. When the Cullen's got out they were hit with the smell of a new unknown vampire on campus. Edward looked around and saw two new cars. One was ancient Chevy truck. The other was a Toyota parked in the teachers parking area. The Cullen's purposely walked pass them both on their way to class so it wouldn't seem to suspicious. The truck had a faint smell of vampire. Edward looked at his sibling. They were starring at the Toyota.

When they approached the Toyota the smell was stronger.

"So the new teach is a vampire." Emmett whispered as they walked to class.

"I wonder if Charlie or Bella know if Harrison is a vampire." Alice wondered.

"Well we need to know if Harrison is a threat. Edward. Me, Emmett, and Jasper have History fifth period when you have biology. When we get a look at his face we'll send the picture to you through our thoughts. When we see his eye color we shall know if he is a human drinker or a animal drinker. When we do you can call Carlisle." Rosalie whispered.

"Alright guys see ya later!" Alice said in a normal voice as she dragged Edward to their first class.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The day passed and the Cullen children haven't seen the new teacher yet. They sat at their usual table but didn't eat anything. Lunch passed and soon Edward found him self at a table alone in Biology. Rose said once she got a look at the teachers face she will yell Edward's name in her head.

Edward sat there waiting for the rest of the students to come in the most deliciously sweet smell reached his nose. It smelt floral. He stiffened and held his breath. He knew his eyes were black. The new girl Bella walked by him when he dared to breath. The smell was stronger as she was closer to him. It was amazing. He scooted to the edge of the table when she sat down next to him. Trying hard not to drain her then have to kill the rest of the class because they were here to witness.

Edward had found his singer. His singer was Isabella Swan. Daughter to Chief Swan and 'niece' to the vampire teacher Harrison Peters. This is not good.

'You'll be fine Eddie! Hang in there! Trust me!' came Alice's voice.

He sat their for a few minutes. Trying to distract himself. He wondered why Rose hadn't yelled yet.

'She is in shock Ed. Give her a minute.' Alice said. In shock? Then he heard Rose's yell

'EDWARD! Oh my god h-he looks- he looks oh my god!' Edward saw what she meant. Through her mind he saw the face of a all too to familiar face. He would recognize that face from Carlisle's memories from anywhere. The midnight black hair that stuck up in all directions. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The Emerald green eyes with gold swirls in them hiding behind small round glasses.

It was the face of Harry Potter

* * *

Carlisle was in his study. He had taken the day for per Alice. She said she had a feeing he should just say home today. She couldn't see the vision clearly so she didn't know exactly why he had to stay home. But he did any way. Esme was out buying things for her garden. The children often help their Aunt after school so she had to get more ready for when school was let out.

He sat there reading an unfinished book. It was written by his mate Harry. Harry hadn't finished it. He left it behind when he disappeared. Carlisle had taken good care of the book. So it would be perfect when Harry came back. If he did. Carlisle hoped he will. Carlisle had read the story a hundred times. He studied the writing. His mates hand had danced across these pages.

Carlisle could remember everything about Harry. His eyes. His beautiful smile. How his face could light up when he laughed. How his eyes were always overflowing with love when he looked at Carlisle. How Harry's lips fit perfectly against his.

Carlisle's phone rang. Disrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said. Rather annoyed. He always was when he was thinking about his memories of Harry.

"Carlisle?" Came his eldest sons voice.

"Edward? What is wrong? Why aren't you in class? School isn't over yet." He said.

"I know Carlisle but I had ran a hid in my car when I came across my singer in Biology"

"Your singer? Who is it Edward?" Carlisle asked. Slightly worried.

"Isabella Swan. But that isn't important right now.'' Not important? Carlisle was dumbfounded.

"Not important? Edward this is your singer we are talking about! And it is Chief Swan's daughter? What is more important then the singer you have been waiting for sense you learned of singers becoming mates?" Carlisle asked.

"The vampire you have been searching for for the past 120 years is more important then my singer at the moment."

Carlisle stiffened.

"W-What? What about H-Harry?"

"Carlisle. Harrison Peters is Harry Potter."

* * *

**Soooooooo? What did you think? Chapter 4 coming some time tomorrow when I find the time! **

**R&R**


	4. What Had Happened To Harry

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4 as I promised! I am glad you all like this story. Any way this chapter is what happened to Harry after he left Volterra.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**What Happened To Harry: **_

Harry appeared outside a decent sized cottage. He was already missing his mate.

He walked towards the cottage. Before he could knock the door flew open and he was hit with streaks of gold and brown. He was crushed under the hugs of his two sisters.

"Harry!" Hermione and Luna squealed into his ears.

"Hey guys. I missed you guys too. Your crushing me." He managed to get out with the little air he had. They let go of him but grabbed his arms and dragged him into the sitting room. They sat on the couch. Hermione sat beside him while Luna placed herself on his lap. Harry raised an eye brow before turning to Hermione.

"So. Have you guys been?" He asked

"Good. Missed you though. Why haven't you wrote? We haven't heard from you in ten years!" Hermione said. Luna nodded.

"Yeah Harry. I thought the Nargles had gotten to you." Luna said.

Harry laughed "No the Nargles did not get me. I am sorry for not writing. I have been... busy." Harry said. Hermione and Luna shared a look.

"Spill it Potter." They said together. Harry laughed.

He told how he met a small coven of nomadic vampires and how they told him about the Volturi. How he traveled to Volterra to see the Volturi. How he met Carlisle and that he only fed off animals too. He spent a good hour talking about Carlisle. He was oblivious to the looks Hermione and Luna gave each other. When he got to the part to having to leave his mate his face fell some.

He was about to ask about the whole ministry fiasco when Hermione and Luna squealed very loudly. He covered his ears.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh Harry it's obvious your head over heels for Carlisle. You should have seen the look on your face and in your eyes when you were talking about him!" Hermione said. If Harry could, he would be blushing.

"So guys. What's the deal with the Ministry? And this new Dark Lord?" He asked. Luna and Hermione shared a dark look.

"The Ministry can handle this on their own Harry. You have done enough for them." Luna said.

"I know. But I am going to save them the trouble of a man hunt and march down there my self and give them a piece of my mind." He said.

Hermione gave him a serious look. "They won't like that Harry. You know how the ministry can be. I have heard that the minister is far worse then how Fudge was."

Harry shrugged. "They can sod off. I don't give a damn what they think or what they say. They don't own me."

Luna hugged him. Hermione joined in the hug. "Be careful Harry." They said.

"I will."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry walked into the ministry. He ignored the stares he got. And the people scurrying away from him and giving him dark looks as he marched up to the Ministers office.

He used his vampire speed to get there quicker. When he got there he blasted the door open. The Minister jumped. He was a tall skinny man with red hair and green eyes.

"Who are you? And what gives you the right to blast open my door and waltz into my office bloodsucker!" The Minister yelled.

"Harry Potter" He growled. The Minister paled. "And what gives _you _the right to basically demand I take care of your Dark Lord problem!" Harry yelled.

"You are The Savior! The Chosen One! It is your job!"

"No it is not! I had no say in being the Chosen One when I was human. But I have the choice now!" Harry was seething

"The Magical World needs help! You will help us or so help me I will have you and your loved ones killed! I will have the mudblood and your blonde friend hunted down if you do not get rid of the Dark Lord!"

Harry had to use all of his self control not to kill the pathetic human. He threw the desk across the room.

Harry barely noticed the arrival of two figures decked out in gothic robes. When the Minister look over Harry's shoulder his eyes widened. Harry whirled around as a blast of yellow light hit him and darkness enveloped him

* * *

Harry woke up feeling weak. His throat was on fire. He had last hunted a couple days before he left Volterra. So he had to have bee out for a few weeks. Or longer. The spell he had used to eliminate the smell of human blood was weaker since he hadn't fed in a while. He could smell the blood of the humans near by.

He tried to get up but found him self bound and gagged. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort or cell.

He tried to use his magic but found he couldn't. What ever he was bound in was preventing him from using it.

He struggled against the bonds but couldn't break them. The voices above him were muffled slightly. But they quieted when he broke the table next to him.

A house elf popped in. It squeaked in fear when it saw Harry awake. It left with a loud _crack_ that made Harry flinch.

Foot steps could now be heard coming down towards where he was.

The door opened and a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes came in wand first. There was some thing familiar about those blue eyes.

"Hello Potter. I was wondering when you would wake up. You have been out for almost month." He said. His voice was familiar too. Harry stayed silent.

"Man of many words aren't you?" The man laughed. I felt a growl leave my throat.

The man clicked his tongue. "Temper temper Harry. Might I teach you what will happen if you do not behave your self?" Harry struggled to break free as the man pointed his wand at him "_Crucio_"

Pain greater then the venom of a vampire erupted throughout Harry's body. He withered in pain without uttering a single sound for what felt like hours.

Then it stopped.

"Now Harry I bet you are wondering who I am? I am Lord Ultor. Great grandson of Lord Voldemort." Harry's black eyes widened. "Did you know that Ultor is Latin for 'Avenger'? I will avenge my grandfather, by killing you. Slowly. Painfully. Then I will destroy the Magical world. But for now I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Before Harry could do anything he felt Ultor ripping through his mind. He struggled to get away from him.

* * *

For hours every day he would be tortured. After the first day of torture he felt like he had forgotten something important. But that feeling always went away with each wave of torture. Pain. It was all Harry could think about.

He had to have been there for a few months. His throat felt like lava was flowing down it at a constant, utterly slow rate. The smell of human blood around him taunted him. Driving him insane with hunger.

He was tortured like this for days. Weeks. Harry couldn't take much more. Soon, he would snap. Soon he would finally break after years of pain and misery.

One day Ultor came down with a smirk on his face.

"Well Harry it has been a pleasure having you here. But I believe you have overstayed your welcome." Harry sat there in horror as the cursed words who took away his friends and family were uttered.

'_Avada Kedavera_' The oh so familiar green light flew towards him. Harry knew no more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry woke up feeling thoroughly beaten. It took him a minute to remember what happened. Then he remembered Ultor. And pain. Lots of it.

His throat was still on fire. He couldn't smell and humans around, thank Merlin. But he could smell a small group of bears near by. He tore after them and drained them.

After the bears, 3 mountain lions, and a herd of deer, Harry recast the _Sensus Dianus _spell he used to block the smell of human blood and set out to find lord Ultor. He used his senses and magic to find him.

After a hour of running and searching he came across a manor. The man who tortured him was in there.

Harry burst in there and within seconds had knocked out all the people in the gothic robes in there. The great grandson of Lord Voldemort was the only one standing.

Harry's magic was bubbling. Waiting to destroy the evil foul human in front of him.

"H-How? I killed you!" He screamed. Looking down right furious and scared. He shrunk back under Harry's glare.

Harry gave a small dry chuckle. "They don't call me The-Boy-Who-Lived for nothing you know." He said as his magic took over and the entire place blew up before Lord Ultor could make his escape.

Harry welcomed darkness once more.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry woke up feeling drained. His throat was only burning slightly. When he opened his eyes he saw four family faces above him.

"Harry! What happened? We found you lying in the ruins of a smoking house! Bodies everywhere! You have been unconscious for two days! How does that even happen to a vampire?" Elizabeth asked. Her fellow coven members, Mica, Johanne, and Rico, nodded in agreement. The Makonii coven.

Harry told them all about what has happened sense he woke up in that manor. They were seething in anger.

"Harry if you had not already killed the man who did that to you then we would. He deserves to rot in hell." Mica said, venom dripping in his voice.

"Guys what's todays date? I had been in there for a while but I don't know how long. Last I remember was meeting you guys then setting out for Volterra. I guess along the way I side tracked to the Ministry cause I can barely remember being there when I was captured." Harry asked.

The Makonii coven shared a worried look.

Rico turned to Harry with a sad expression. "Harry. Its November 3, 1870. You left for Volterra ten years ago."

* * *

**Mwuahahahahahaha!**

**BTW Makonii is pronounce 'Meh-con-e' and Mica is pronounced 'My-cah'**

**I also added some of my own characters in this story as you can see. I plan on bringing them back later on.**

**R&R.**


End file.
